


Sheath to thy Sword

by drippingwithsin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naivety, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changes when one hits a certain age are to be expected but in Regina's case they are far different from the average girl luckily though her mother is there to help. After all, as the age old saying goes mothers always know best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a gloomy room hidden within the deepest part of a massive Gothic-style castle, a girl stood in front of a floor length mirror naked as the day she was born while her eyes roamed over her exposed flesh. Her skin, olive and flawless was one to be envied, her breasts both round and firm were designed for producing a healthy amount of milk. Her body young, soft, feminine, perfect for childbearing.

Yes at first glance all was perfect with the young woman, but if one were to hesitate long enough to get a good look they would find a surprise hidden just below her navel. For something stood out there. Something that never should be on a woman.

A cock.

Long and thick it swayed mockingly betwixt her legs. The dark beauty's face scrunched in disgust. Up until now, she paid it no mind but now new sensations it caused had begun to plague her and the disgusting thing would harden for nothing. When she questioned her maid, Celia, about it the old woman sputtered and darted her eyes away. Mumbling something along the lines that perhaps she should ask her father. It was then she found out that she was far from being a normal girl.

She lifted a dagger from a nearby table and stared at the silver blade as it glinted maliciously in the candlelight. She inhaled deeply then brought it down until it was merely a hair's length away from the member. It would only take one swipe and she'd be normal. She'd be a real girl just like all the others. Her hand began to tremble uncontrollably as did her bottom lip.

She couldn't do it.

Regina turned and flung the dagger into a nearby wall. She growled in frustration. She wanted it gone. She wanted to be normal for once. She looked once again at the mirror and stared at the unwanted appendage, mentally willing it to go away.

Unbeknownst to the princess, however, someone was watching her.

* * *

Hidden within the shadows predatory amber eyes drank in the girl's well-muscled back and shoulders before using the mirror's reflecting ability to their advantage to get their fill of her front. Full breasts hung proudly above a toned stomach that appeared to be soft but the intruder knew that if a hand was to be run over the skin that you could no doubt feel the hard muscles underneath. The eyes lowered farther and a soft gasp fell from the intruder's mouth because there betwixt the girl's legs semi-hard swung a most glorious sight. A semi-hard deliciously long and equally deliciously thick member.

The woman in the shadows pressed her legs together as the flower betwixt her own legs began to weep to be filled. It had been many moon cycles since she'd first laid eyes upon her daughter's darkest secret and naturally back then it was not much to look at but now, oh  _now_  she licked her suddenly dry lips slowly. From once a small acorn came a mighty oak. Unable to compose herself any longer she stepped into the room. "My, have you grown."

The girl squealed, spun around before wrapping an arm around her breasts and hurriedly cupping her shame. "Oh, it's you Mama! You frightened me." She relaxed a bit.

"My apologies, dear heart." The older woman walked over to the still trembling girl and cupped her cheek, lifting her head to look so that she could look her in the eye. "Are you alright? You seem upset."

When they locked eyes it was as if a dam had been broken, tears sprang forth and the girl began to sob uncontrollably. "What's the matter, my love?" The girl merely cried harder. Cora pulled their bodies flush and wrapped her in a tight hug, shivering when something soft yet firm pressed against her thigh.

"Why can't I be a normal girl, Mama?" Regina sobbed into mother's shoulder and breathed in her unique scent of roses, mint, and something else uniquely Cora. "Oh my darling " Gently, Cora stroked her daughter's back and made shushing sounds. "But you are a normal girl."

The princess shook her head. "No, I'm not. I have seen what women are supposed to look like  _down_   _there_  Mama and I don't have a flower. I have a sword. I have man parts." She spat out the last two words as if they were poison.

"And that's what makes you special, my love."

"No, it makes me an abomination." Regina whispered the last part as hot tears trickled down her face.

Cora held her if possible even closer. "Shh, my darling. You are merely different. Special in your own right." The older woman subtlety shifted her body so that it rubbed just right against the girl's and a candle flicker later she smiled wickedly when she felt the lump harden.

Regina gasped. Oh Gods, it was doing it again. Hardening and throbbing and on her mother. Her stomach turned and tried to push her mother away but the elder woman held on tightly. "I'm so sorry, Mama!"

"Why whatever for, dear?" Cora feigned ignorance.

"I didn't mean, it jus-just keeps doing that."

"What keeps doing that?" It took every ounce of iciness within her to keep the amusement out of her voice.

Regina swallowed and cleared her throat. "My um my cock." 

"Oh" Cora pulled back and gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "Oh my dear sweet girl, what's happening to you is perfectly natural."

Dark watery eyes widened making the girl look as innocent as a fawn. "It is?"

The smile widened on Cora's face. "Yes, dear heart. Men have the same problem at your age. Their swords harden without prompt; ready for a sheath." She practically purred.

"Then how am I suppose to do anything if it keeps doing that?" Regina questioned as she gestured to her groin area.

Unable to resist such a temptation, Cora looked down to get a much closer look and had to resist the urge to lick her lips for the numerous time that day. Even half flaccid, Regina was enormous. Much bigger than her pathetic excuse of a husband. That combined with that youthful back of hers would make the girl quite the stallion in the boudoir. Another wave of liquid heat pooled south and her smile took on a wicked lite. "Ah don't fret, my love. Mama knows exactly what to do."

Regina lifted her head from Cora's shoulder, her large innocent eyes full of curiosity and hope. "You do?"

The Queen of Hearts smiled reassuringly but inside she did a mental cheer. "Oh yes, my dear. Mama knows all now come along let her show you." She took the girl by the hand and lead her to the bed where she let go to crawled across the furs over to the center. Once there she turned, smiled, and rose upon bended knees. "Come."

She slid her hand sensually down the girl's heaving chest. Her slow, purposeful touch made the young woman squirm in anticipation, but Cora knew better than to rush into this. If she did the evening would be a very short one. No, she would build the tension in her daughter until the girl couldn't take it anymore then release her.

Regina's body tensed as her mother's gentle caress trailed down her body. Her skin tingled in the finger's path, it was soft, subtle touch that was unlike anything she had felt before. No one had ever touched her like this, and for some reason unknown to her it made her heart race and lower half heat.

The hand went lower.

And lower....

And lower....

Until-- she gasped and her body went stiff when a finger lightly brushed against the base of the cock, causing it to twitch as if electrocuted. Regina swallowed thickly and grabbed Cora's hand to move it away. "Don't, Mama." She squeaked, not wanting her mother to sully her delicate hands by touching such a disgusting thing.

"Shh, shh, it's alright." Cora soothed and after a moment's hesitation, her finger continued its assault until the girl was fully erect then she let the others join. They wrapped around and lightly stroked the rock hard shaft up and down causing the girl to cry out in pleasure.

Regina glanced downward and swallowed thickly as watched the older woman's hand slid along the length of her shaft. The brunette moaned, none of her own tentative touches had felt anywhere near as good as her mother's skilled hand, and she felt nearly ready to burst at the stimulation.

"Mama." Regina breathed, the pressure in her belly growing with each stroke.

"Are you ready?"

Not sure exactly what her mother meant she found herself nodding nevertheless. Cora chuckled and lowered herself onto her back with legs spread wide. "Come here, my love." She beckoned her daughter over and timidly the girl crawled her way upward until she was kneeling upon bended knees in between her mother's legs.

Noticing the girl's hesitance, Cora motioned her to come forward and with eyes wide with fear and excitement Regina obediently lowered her body downward, placing a hand on each side of her mother's head she hovered above her and waited. Cora reached upward, cradling the back of her head and she pulled her downward.

Mouths met, first with just a peck then more intensely, more passionately, and if the Red Queen opened her eyes, she'd seen the younger's face scrunched in concentration and her hands white-knuckling the furs to keep herself from touching. But she didn't open her eyes, just opened her mouth a little, to slip her tongue out. She teased her first sliding it across the girl's lips gently coaxing her to open.

Once she did, Cora slipped inside and playfully dueled with Regina's tongue, encouraging the girl to interact. The kissing deepened and with it much to the older woman's delight Regina began touching first her shoulders then more softly her breasts, it was light and experimental and sent pleasant tingles throughout her body. But the Queen need more. Always.

"That feels wonderful, my love." Cora offered as they parted, hoping that those hands would stop being so timid if Regina feels encouraged. Thankfully she was right and the praise seemed to do the trick. The touches became firmer yet still retained a certain virgin curiosity that was just delicious. Regina kneaded the breasts much like a kitten would its mother. 

"Regina."

"Yes, Mama?"

"Would you like to suckle from them like you used to?"

The brunette blushed and nodded shyly.

"Well, go ahead my as much as you need." She pushed her chest out a bit for emphasis. Regina leaned down and sucked a taut nipple into her mouth much as she did when she was just a babe.

The older woman gasped as jolts of pleasure ran from her chest to her groin. "Such a good girl." Placing a hand on the daughter's head, she pushed her closer.

The girl's curious hands moved lower and much to the older woman's dismay she lifted her mouth away. "Mama? Is this alright?" Cora could only nod. Gods, the girl hadn't even penetrated her yet and her body already felt as though it was on fire. She moaned in earnest and spread her legs encouraging the girl to go further. Shuddering at the feather-like caress of fingertips against a place that's been touched so many times, yet never felt this good.

Excited and more than a bit nervous, Regina took the time to explore her mother's sex. It was far different from her own. Some places hard, some petal soft but all was warm and wet. It was like touching a flower after a summer rain but not quite as silky. She smiled and once again lowered her mouth to take a nipple back into her mouth.

* * *

Cora groaned in a mixture of pleasure and frustration although it felt heavenly this innocent fumbling just wasn't enough. She reached downward, taking Regina's hand in her own she moved it to her pulsating bundle of nerves where she guided it gently to make a circular motion.

A flicker later, she thanked the Gods above that Regina was a bright child when the girl began to copy her movement nearly right away. "That's it." Cora cooed and let go. "Just like that. Good girl. Such a good girl." She moaned and bucked against the touch.

Feeling the slickness increase with each and every movement and smelling the sweet musky scent of her mother. Regina began to wonder how it would taste. A few summers back she'd stolen a book from the restricted area within the royal library. In it were numerous drawings of sexual acts between women. Including one where one woman had her face between another's legs using her tongue in the most wicked of ways in the most forbidden of places.

She pulled away from the nipple then hurriedly slipped lower before Cora had a chance to open her eyes and protest.

The sight of her mother's core, flushed and glistening with juices, made the girl whimper. She took a deep breath and licked her lips. Feeling a heat blast of air wash over her folds, Cora's eyes flickered open only to find her daughter deep dark eyes staring back at her from betwixt her legs. "Regina, my love what ah-With a bit of hesitance, Regina swiped her tongue slowly against folds. The taste was certainly different, unlike anything she ever tasted before. Cora gasped sharply, her fingers threading around Regina's raven locks she pulled her closer. Gods where on earth had the girl learned that from? If she found out one of those harlots had touched her daughter she'd kill them.

Another swipe of the tongue though and Cora suddenly found herself not caring anymore.

"More, my love." She rocked her hips frantically.

Eager to please as a puppy, Regina dove in fully, lips flush against nether lips her tongue began painting up and down the other woman's folds. Cora arched and bucked hard into the wandering mouth, a sharp cry tearing through her as the restless tongue bumped her clit. She gasped, thighs trembling around Regina's head. "There, my love. Right there." Cora nearly howled as the girl suddenly latched onto her nub and suckled from it like a babe on a teat.

"Gods, don't stop."

Regina glanced upward and whimpered around the mouthful. Never before had she seen her mother this beautiful. Body taut covered in a sheen of sweat with a dark auburn mane of hair wild and untamed fanning around her face she appeared to be the very image of the Goddess of the Hunt herself. Unconsciously she began to move her hips against the mattress to relieve some of the pressure betwixt her thighs.

"Oh Gods, yes, yes, yes. Just like that Regina." Cora dug her nails deep into ebony locks and yanked with each movement.

Regina hummed, unaware that it sent vibrations rocking through Cora's core, up her spine, and all over her body. Cora shook, gasping out the girl's name, her hips bucked up desperately to prolong the waves of pleasure coursing through her as long as possible. Until finally her body went slack. The princess pulled away, her face shining with juices. She licked it away and sweetly kissed up her mother's trembling frame.

"Was that-was that alright, Mama?"

"M-more than." Cora said in between heaving breaths and shuddered as her clit pulsated.

* * *

Once she'd caught her breath, she pulled the princess's body closer to her own then once again. "Are you ready, my love? Are you ready for Mama to make you feel good as you did her." Smiling, Regina nodded.

Cora reached down but this time instead of touching herself she wrapped a hand around the girl's member and gently tugged her forward. Taking the hint, Regina pushed her pelvis forward until- both gasped as the tip finally hit its mark. Still holding on, Cora ran its head up and down her entrance, coating it thoroughly with her juices. She let go and placed her hands on the girl's behind, adding a bit of pressure to guide the girl into motion.

Taking it as her cue, Regina pressed the tip of her erection within the weeping entrance and slowly pushed forward. Cora shut her eyes, wincing and tightening her grip on girl's shoulders as she felt the large member push inside. After months of sexual deprivation, it hurt to be stretched like this but she knew from experience that in time the pain would decrease and eventually the pleasure would take over.

Regina's own eyes slipped closed. "Gods." The brunette breathed, never before had she felt such pleasure as this. Her mother was so soft, warm, and wet that she had to resist the urge to slam into her like a stallion rutting against mare in estrus.

She opened her eyes once more but paused when she noticed the pained expression upon her mother's face. "Are you alright, Mama? I didn-I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Wha-" Cora blinked to clear her blurry eyes and her nonexistent heart melted when she sees the concern etched across her daughter's face. "Oh no, no, my darling. Mama just needed a little moment to adjust is all. Just..just go slowly."

She nodded and gently began thrusting. The pace was slow, careful, and unsure but after a while of going at it, the pain Cora felt finally subsided only to be replaced by blinding pleasure. "Faster, my darling." Groaning, Regina obeyed and increased her rhythm, pounding into the older woman beneath her.

"Gods, yes!" Cora moaned and wrapped her legs tightly around Regina's waist, pulling her closer, making her go deeper. The brunette took it as a cue and started thrusting even harder, pulling out until only the head of her cock was still inside and then pushing back in. "Yes my love, just like that." They were both heavily panting and already dripping with sweat.

Feeling Regina's hips began to jerk, Cora slid a hand between their bodies and panted as she began quickly rubbing her bundle of nerves in tight little circles.

Inner walls clenching around the thick girth, Cora came undone violently with a long breathless whimper, her back arching, and nails digging painfully into the caramel-skinned girl's sides. Regina came a candle flicker later, shooting her thick hot seed deep within her mother's womb. Neither caring what the consequences of this action might be in the future.  _That_  Cora would take care of later but for now she'll just happy drown in this sea of pleasure.

Her arms gave out and she collapsed on top of her mother. After a few moments of fruitlessly trying to catch her breath, Regina regained some strength and pulled out causing both of them to whimper. She rolled off the older woman and curled into her side." Are-are you alright?"

Cora turned so she was facing Regina and when saw the look of concern in the girl's eyes, she couldn't help but smile. The girl just looked so adorable with her face scrunched like that. She leaned over kissed Regina and chuckled. "Oh my darling, I am more than alright. I feel wonderful. You made me better than I have in ages, my love."

Regina blushed and smiled broadly at the rare praise. "Truly, Mama."

"Oh yes. You are quite skilled to be so...inexperienced."  _And so much better than your miserable excuse of a father_  she mentally added.

The smile grew impossibly bigger.

The other woman unconsciously felt her self-copy the expression. Still so very, very, innocent and so deliciously naive. Perfect. She'd been neglecting her daughter for too long. It was time, time to begin molding this lump of coal. Like a whetstone, she'll chip away little by little until the girl turned hard as a diamond. A black knight to a red queen. With Regina, she will be able to conquer nations, bring them to their knees, have them beg for fruitlessly for mercy. All the while laughing in their faces whilst she watches onward as her black knight slices their throats. Afterwards, they'd bathe and rut in their enemies blood like animals. Perhaps produce an heir, one begat surrounded in death's blackness and love's inmate embrace. After all, royal magical blood should not be tainted. It should be preserved.

Cora blinked rapidly snapping herself out of the fantasy and looked at Regina with renewed clarity. Taking note of the drooping eyelids and slowed breathing. She reached over and tucked a lock of raven hair behind the girl's ear. "Sleep now, my love. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be tiresome and you need your rest."

"Okay, Mama. Will-will you stay with me?" Her voice was small and a bit timid.

Cora smiled and pulled the girl forward until she was practically on top of her. She wrapped her arms around the smaller body and pressed her closer. "Shh, now Mama's here." Cora cooed and begin to hum an age-old lullaby that was passed along through many generations but never failed to put a babe to sleep. Listening to the sweet melody, Regina sighed in contentment as she let her body melt into her mother's.

After a while when the girl's breathing finally evened out and Morpheus took hold, Cora lie in the darkness pondering. The first thing that would have to go before Regina's training even began was that sniveling little worm she called husband. He was too sweet, too soft, his influence would only cushion the training. No, she could not, would not allow that. Her daughter was a ferocious lion, not a gangly doe-eyed mare. She'll soon crave fresh bloodied meat, not apple treats. So her husband had to go.

Yes, soon, she decided, her 'husband' will have an awful tragic accident. Perhaps his faithful steed will get spooked by a snake sending him head first upon the nearest rock or a stray arrow will happen to embed itself deep within his heart. There is/are a lot of ways one could die in the forest. Choices so many choices. She looked down at her slumbering daughter and smile. "Soon, my love, it will just be you and I."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten summers later_

A monotone sky cloaked the land, not letting in a single beam of sunlight enter it set a grim tone for the dark army's glorious return. Countless horse hoofs beat on the ground their sound like thunder to the ears of the locals. The countless men moved as one.

But despite being bloodied and forlorn, the dark army trudged through the Obsidian Kingdom with their broad chests pushed outward and heads held high. Their journey had been a long, brutal, but fruitful one that had left them all more than a little worn down and proud. None more so than the woman riding in the centre. High upon a monstrous Friesian stallion, the dark knight leads her men carefully through the crowds of people gathered around. Their fists clenched high above their heads, the people shouted their welcome in a chant.

Her expression ever stoic showed nothing of the turmoil raging inside. It had been moons since she'd last seen her Queen and the beast within her trembled with unsated bloodlust.

_Soon_

* * *

Perched regally upon an elegantly carved obsidian thrown, Cora surveyed the room for the hundredth time that day and exhaled. It'd been nearly a moon turn since her black knight's departure and each day that passed she grew warier of her return.

The royal messenger entered her line of vision."Your majesty." He bowed deeply.

She acknowledged him with the usual look of disdain."Yes?"

"Your army has returned."

"And what of my champion?"

"She leads them through the kingdom with pride, your majesty."

A small rare smile graced her lips and her amber eyes glittered with excitement. Her dark knight was alive. "Very well. Go." She waved her hand in a shooing motion. "Prepare for their arrival. Surely they will need food to warm their bellies and whores for their beds once they dismount."

* * *

People; servants and nobles alike chattered amongst themselves as light music played in the background. The scene was atrociously light and cheerful for the dark kingdom but the Queen allowed it.

The doors to the throne room burst open and suddenly silence.

The dark knight strode through the doorway, feminine muscular arms slightly swinging and back straight. A long scarlet cape descended from her slender shoulders, fluttering in the breeze created as she walked. The armor along her entire body, blood long crusted by time and dirt clung to her like an extra layer of skin. She emanated an aura of raw power that caused the mightiest of men to quake in their boots.

She approached the throne and kneeled.

"My knight, tell me how did we fair?"

Regina looked up, her eyes like two smoldering coals when they locked onto her queen's, she smiled wickedly. "The Summerland Kingdom is no more, your majesty."

"Excellent, and what of the accursed white knight?"

"She along with the White Queen escaped."

Cora's face went completely blank outwardly showing no sign of displeasure but if one took the time to look a bit closer they'd no doubt see the rage simmering just beneath the surface. She said not a word simply rose from her throne glided over to Regina and backhanded her across the face. "You let them get away! I gave you one order, one order only, and that was to bring me their heads!"

Face stinging and the slight taste of metallic on her tongue, Regina wisely kept her head down. Not out of fear of pain but to keep herself from ravishing her queen lest she be struck. "Apologies, your majesty. There was little we could do. They escaped with the aid of the blue one."

"The blue one?" Cora clenched her teeth as she curled her hands into fists. Wanting nothing more to track down that wretched little bitch and rip off her wings, but now was not the time. Her knight had returned to her unharmed, drenched and drunk from her enemies blood so all was not lost. She exhaled slowly, calming herself. "No matter, she will pay and pay dearly for her interference, that I vow. Now rise my knight and let us feast."

All around the room sighs of relief echoed.

The queen gave her knight a quick once over eyes darkening with lust then just as quickly darted them away to look at the crowd. "Oh this glorious day we celebrate. We celebrate the end of the Summerland kingdom and the beginning of our reign. Their people shall know our wrath. All who follow shall follow us into glory all who oppose death."

During the feast, they snuck heated glances at one another over goblets of berry wine as the people around them chatted merrily about ancient battles and olden times. Reaching over the table Regina showed off a bit flexing her muscles as she yanked a leg off a turkey carcass.

A faint whimper escaped those curvaceous lips sounded just loud enough for her to hear. Curling up in a seductive smile, Regina's eyes darkened to a ink as she watched the other studying her. Just as eyes locked upon each other, the younger ripped the meat from the bones in a barbaric display that caused Cora's core to twitch with want.

Breathing in deep as sweat prickled at her hairline the queen finally had enough and announced her early retirement whilst peering into dark orbs. With little(no) protest from her subjects, she made her exit soon followed by her knight which raised no questions.

Married couples and all that. A few brave ones shared knowing cheeky looks though dared not say a word. For they knew walls and ears had eyes.

* * *

Once the door she closed the door behind them, Cora turned back to the younger woman, wrapped her hand behind the dark knight's neck and pulled her upward into a deep kiss. Tongue slid against tongue growing more and more aggressive with each flame flicker. The former taking greedily from the latter. Regina's devoured her mother's mouth as if she were criminal at their last supper.

Moonturns of battlelust burst free and the animal was unleashed and Regina snapped, pressing her mother against the closed door she ripped the dress opened crudely revealing Cora's breasts. She did not softly kiss her way downward nor did she gentle palm them, she wrenched her lips away from her mother quickly lowered her head down then without preamble sucked one deeply into her hot mouth.

Cora moaned arching her back as she clutched desperately at Regina's shoulders.

She reached down, gripping the other woman just underneath the behind and slammed her none too gently against the door. Cora's legs automatically wound around Regina's waist, pulling the other woman as close as possible, she swooned a bit at the sheer strength behind the muscles bulging slightly to keep her up. Regina ducked her head down once more taking the opposite breast in her mouth. Suckling and swirling around the teat like starving babe she began switching back and forth lavishing each with her undivided attention.

Cora moaned deeply as she tightened her legs and ground her clothed core against the other woman's groin, breath hitching when she felt an all too familiar large budge greet her. "Gods above, just-" Regina reached down, grabbed a dagger free from her waist and brought it between them where with one swipe she'd used it to cut a hole between her mother's thighs. Throwing the item carelessly to the floor she brought her hand to Cora's core, moaning as hot slick folds met her fingers.

"Please." Cora whimpered rolling her hips desperately. Regina growled throatily at her mother's plea. Who was she to deny such a lovely plea from her queen? She slid her hand in her riding trousers and fished out her cock.

"Did you miss your cock, my queen?" Regina questioned as she rubbed the tip over her mother folds. "Did you miss its girth stretching out your sheath readying it for seeding?"

"Yes," Cora hissed, pushing her hips out in a fruitless attempt to maneuver it inside. Regina grinned was animalistic leaving the queen no doubt that this was not her daughter taking her right now but the dark knight. And in a heart's beat time she was proven correct when without warning, Regina slammed into her and begin a hard steady pace.

Cora hissed in pain but dared not move. She scraped her nails on the metal of the armor barely keeping up as her body rose and fell rapidly off her daughter cock. "Oh Gods, yes! Give it me." Cora demanded through gritted teeth. "Give me all your strength and ferocity I want it all!"

Regina snarled like the animal she was at that moment and picked up the pace until she was pounding so deeply into the other woman's core that it was borderline painful for the latter. The sound of wet skin slapping upon skin and the loud thumps echoed throughout the room. It was a melody they knew all too well.

The smell of coupling combined with old blood created a scent that sent both women into a frenzy. Snarling and yowling like great cats in estrus they urged each other onward.

"Yes, yes, yes, don't stop." Cora murmured incoherently, too lost in pleasure to care about anything. With each thrust, a coil within her tightened.

Sensing the end was near and feeling her own self tighten, Regina tilted her hips so that her cock was hitting that special place within her mother and her pelvis was slapping against the nub throbbing with need.

And not even a flame flicker later, Cora tossed her head back hitting the wood with a solid thump as her mouth fell agape in a silent scream. The inner walls of her core greedily sucking her daughter's cock within until finally she too fell over the edge, sending hot streams of seed deep within her mother.

* * *

Once they pulled apart the younger woman let the older down, Regina flashed her mother a playful shaky smile. "Did you miss my presence, Mother?"

Cora chuckled, cupping her daughter's face she stroked the skin there. "You know I always do." She placed a delicate hand on her chest plate, she ran her thumb back and forth through the grim then looked back upward at her dark knight. "The blood of my enemy looks good on you, my love."

Regina smiled back and grasped the small hand upon her chest, pressing it closer. "Then I shall wear it with pride, my queen."

Cora smiled at her daughter's reply. "Though I love to see you in this state I'd much rather it stay out of my boudoir. Come, you need to be cleaned." She grabbed her hand and lead her to the bathing chamber.

They walked over to the wading pool where Cora flicked her wrist banishing both her ruined dress and Regina's armor in a thick cloud of crimson smoke. "Go sit and let me bathe you." Regina walked forward before stepping in and sinking into the waist-deep pool, warm rose scented water greeted her embracing her body readily. She sighed then waded over to the other side where she turned and sat on an underwater step. Cora soon followed with a bottle of something puce in one hand and a rag in the other.

Once there Cora carefully reached up and wiped Regina's forehead, gently cleaning downward until the warrior's face and neck were freed from the remnants of the battle. She placed her hands on the dark knight's muscular arms and began to wash them, slowly revealing the tanned skin beneath a layer of dirt and blood. Dipping the soiled rag in the water, the queen raised her eyes to who had been intently watching her as she delicately brought and began washing away the filth from a broad yet feminine chest.

When finished she went down to underneath the water to cleanse Regina's legs and finally her cock. Which unsurprisingly stood at attention for its mistress.

The process overall took nearly half a candlemark and only when Cora was completely satisfied did Regina take the rag from her to do her own cleaning process of her queen.

* * *

Once finished she moved them back to her bedroom where they came to a stop at the end of her bed. Cora turned to Regina and reached upward cupping her cheek with her small hand. Regina hummed and leaned into the touch. Onyx met hazel, their emotion-laden eyes conversing without a sound they poured their love into one another.

"Make love to me, my knight." Cora said, her voice breathless yet thick.

"As you wish, my queen." Regina whispered as reached down behind the backs of the other woman's knees and lifted her into her arms causing the Queen of hearts to let out an uncharacteristic squeal and giggle.

Smiling cheeky, Regina walked over to the side of the bed and gently laid the older woman down upon the furs. She planted her muscular arms on either side of the other woman's head and smiled down at her.

A long swipe of her erect nipple. "Oh Gods!" Cora lost all coherent thought after that as applied herself to the task at hand. Cora could see how she had been so successful at conquering half of seven kingdoms if her attention to detail in battle was as precise as it was in her attention to making love. The brunette was everywhere, touching off sparks of pleasure wherever she made contact.

Cora writhed beneath her weight as Regina took herself in hand and probed the slick entrance with the tip of her cock. "Regina!"

Regina obliged the desperate plea and pushed forwards. She hissed in pleasure, Cora was so hot and wet, her tight walls clung to the thick, throbbing meat that sank into her intimate depths. This was different from before too caught up in animalistic lust she didn't have the patience then to appropriate this. Regina clenched her teeth at the embrace of her mother's core, slowly withdrawing before pushing in once more, introducing a little more of herself.

The sounds of their coupling were wet and loud, a steady rhythm of powerful thrusts that pumped thick inches of cock into Cora's depths. The grand four-poster bed rocked beneath the strength of Regina's hips, its thick mahogany headboard swayed violently hitting the stone wall behind in loud echoing thumps.

Needing more, Regina wrapped her strong arms around the slight form and picked her up with ease. She leaned back so her queen was now straddling her lap and began to thrust rapidly. Cora's body rippled, cushioning Regina's strong, driving thrusts as she impaled her mother time after time again, slamming herself hard and deep into her mother's core with a growl locked behind her teeth.

Cora placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and dug her fingernails so deeply that blood began to trickle beneath them. "Oh Gods." She rolled her hips rhythmically, meeting her daughter thrust for thrust. Taking the member deeper, harder, she impaled herself with abandonment, desperate in the need to reach nirvana. She cared little for anything else at the moment. A whole Gods-be-damned army could be pounding upon her gates right now and still, she would continue to ride her dark knight to completion.

Wanting it to last a bit longer, Cora stiffened a bit to let her daughter know she wanted to be in control. Feeling resistance, Regina hissed and growled in frustration yet let her mother set a different pace one slower yet thorough.

Cora rose until the very tip lay inside of her then slammed back down. Repeating the process in an unworldly pace she smiled when she felt calloused hands gripping tighter at her hips."You feel so good, my knight." She whirled her hips, gasping with the tip brushed against the spot within her. "So Gods-be-damned, good." Her movements quickened until she was riding Regina like a prized stallion.

Pants of wanton lust, groans of pleasure, and the squeak of the bed. Yes, the song may have changed but the dance remained the same. Faster and faster the elder went until the younger could take no more, raising her hips she began to meet her as she took a breast within her mouth.

Never-ending sparks of pleasure course through their bodies around them clouds crimson and violet swirled, mixing and licking playful at each other.

Magic, thick and seductive cloaked their mistresses so that no one, not even the Gods themselves may see the sheer love the two women carried for one another. And it was in its protective embrace that their climaxes hit. Sudden and powerful yet not as violent as the first one it shook their bodies to the core. Taking each woman by surprise they both gasped throwing their heads back looking towards the sky as their eyes glowed with magic.

* * *

Later on, bodies slick with sweat pressed together upon the bed. Their breathing, heartbeats, and magic calm they drifted in and out of consciousness neither willing to follow Morpheus just yet. They lie content as kittens in the mid-morning sun. Regina nuzzled at the nape of her queen's neck as she ran a thumb in soothing circles on an ever-growing abdomen.

Their princess would make her grand entrance come next winter and they'd make sure all the world would fall at her feet.

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whelp, excuse me whilst I pack my bags to make a trip to hell. As always prompts and pairings are welcome I do only femslash though. Well there is one threesome fic I did with a man but its not graphic- my lesbian self can only take some much hetero before I feel the need to vomit.


End file.
